


Nie tylko

by hypka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Jealous Arthur, Light Angst, M/M, Short
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypka/pseuds/hypka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arturowi nie podoba się zażyłość Merlina z rycerzami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie tylko

Gdy Artur po raz pierwszy usłyszał, że Merlin sypia z jego rycerzami, roześmiał się beztrosko, szczerze ubawiony absurdalnością powtórzonej mu plotki. Jednak raz usłyszana wiadomość zakorzeniła się głęboko w jego myślach i Artur coraz częściej zaczął przyłapywać się, że z uwagą obserwuje zachowanie swoich rycerzy wobec Merlina. Teraz gdy wiedział czego ma szukać, szybko zauważył gesty bardziej poufałe, niż mogłoby się wydawać z sytuacji, spojrzenia intensywniejsze, niż by się można było spodziewać, drobne aluzje i słowa z ukrytym sensem, docinki i żarty z jakiegoś powodu zrozumiałe tylko dla Merlina i małej grupki rycerzy. Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival i co zdumiało Artura najbardziej, Leon otaczali Merlina tą niezwykłą aurą opiekuńczości, troski, a także dziwnej i zastanawiającej adoracji. Na samą myśl, że Merlina i pięciu najlepszych rycerzy Camelot łączy coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń, Artur czuł nieprzyjemny ucisk. Minął miesiąc nim wreszcie zdecydował się rozwiać, albo potwierdzić dręczące go wątpliwości.  
Merlin właśnie przyniósł kolację i spokojnie rozstawiał naczynia, gdy Artur do tej pory w zamyśleniu obserwując ruchy swojego służącego, wypalił nagle:  
\- Merlinie, czy ty kogoś masz?  
Ciemna czupryna pochylającego się nad stołem chłopaka zafalowała lekko, gdy Merlin z zaskoczeniem uniósł głowę posyłając Arturowi zdziwione spojrzenie. Ponieważ stojący przy oknie Artur nie kwapił się, by powiedzieć coś więcej, za to zdecydowanie wyglądał, jakby oczekiwał konkretnej odpowiedzi, Merlin wreszcie postanowił dać wyraz swemu zmieszaniu.  
\- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem panie.  
\- No, czy masz kogoś tobie bliskiego?  
Merlin nadal nie czuł się pewnie.  
\- Cóż, jest moja matka i jeszcze Gajusz...  
\- Nie o to mi chodzi - Artur machnął w zniecierpliwieniu ręką. - Czy jest w twoim życiu ktoś szczególny, nie rodzina, ale osoba bliska tak... inaczej?  
Arturowi zdecydowanie nie podobało się spojrzenie, które teraz posłał mu Merlin. Mówiło wyraźnie, że jego służący właśnie poważnie się zastanawia, czy Artura nie dotknęła przypadkiem jakaś choroba związana z zaćmieniem umysłowym.  
\- Bliska... inaczej? Chyba nie nadążam Panie.  
Merlin wyglądał teraz niczym uosobienie niewinności.  
\- Może bliskość posiłku będzie dla was Panie bardziej odpowiednia?  
\- Nie chcę jeść, chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje między tobą a moimi rycerzami?  
Nagłe oświadczenie starło uśmiech z twarzy Merlina. Nagle wcześniejsze dziwne pytanie Artura nabrało sensu. W żołądku zawiązał mu się nieprzyjemnie bolesny supeł. Jedyne, co przyszło mu do głowy to wykrętne zaprzeczenie.  
\- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli Panie.  
Nawet dla Merlina zabrzmiało to nieprzekonywająco i słabo. I zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Artur tego nie kupił. Nie kupił ani trochę.  
\- Nie wierzę. - Artur w szoku patrzył jak jego służący, którego wzrok był teraz wbity w podłogę, czerwieni się gwałtownie. Jeśli wcześniej miał jakieś wątpliwości, widok zawstydzonego, chowającego głowę w ramionach oraz nerwowo splatającego dłonie Merlina rozwiał je dokumentnie.  
Powiedzieć, że cisza, która zapadła była niekomfortowa, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem roku. Atmosfera stała się równie ciężka co cały zamek Camelot z murami obronnymi włącznie i cały ten ciężar zakotwiczył się w sercu księcia. Jakby nagle całe powietrze, które znajdowało się w pokoju zamieniło się w czysty ołów.  
Artur podszedł do Merlina i pomimo oporu chłopaka uniósł mu głowę do góry zmuszając, by ten spojrzał mu w oczy. Dwa wielkie ogniska błękitu kryły w sobie nie dające się ukryć pokłady poczucia winy. W końcu Merlin nie mogąc znieść oskarżenia rysującego się na twarzy Artura zacisnął powieki powstrzymując pierwsze łzy, które zdradziecko napływały. Odetchnął kilka razy próbując się uspokoić i znów popatrzył na Artura. Poczucie winy maskowało teraz oczekiwanie zrozumienia.  
\- A czego się spodziewałeś? Głos Merlina był cichy, zrezygnowany. - Ciebie mieć nie mogłem...  
\- Merlin...  
\- Och, nie merlinuj mi teraz. - Merlin gwałtownie odsunął się od Artura, czując jak ogarnia go irytacja. Był zmęczony walką o zrozumienie własnego przeznaczenia, walką o znalezienie własnego miejsca i ukrywaniem przed Arturem swoich relacji z Gwainem, Lancelotem, Percivalem i resztą. Relacji, które pozwalały mu choć na chwilę zapomnieć o tym całym ciężarze spoczywającym na jego ramionach, ciężarze, którego czasem miał wrażenie, że nie będzie w stanie udźwignąć. Może dobrze się stało, że Artur wreszcie się dowiedział.  
\- Tak naprawdę, to nie twoja sprawa - dodał szorstko.  
Artur z zaskoczeniem obserwował zmianę jaka zaszła w stojącym przed nim chłopaku. Wstyd i poczucie winy zniknęło zastąpione przez irytację i jak zwykle w przypadku jego niesfornego służącego, jego buńczuczną potrzebę podważenia książęcego autorytetu.  
\- Och, mylisz się Merlinie. Jesteś moim osobistym służącym. Oni są moimi najlepszymi rycerzami. To jak najbardziej moja sprawa - powiedział z naciskiem Artur.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru spowiadać się tobie, z kim chodzę do łóżka tylko z powodu twojej perwersyjnej potrzebny kontrolowania wszystkiego i wszystkich wokół - padła natychmiastowa riposta.  
Artur sapnął z oburzenia. Gwałtowny gniew i frustracja sprawiły, że Artur nie zdążył zastanowić się nad następnymi słowami, które w chwilowym zapamiętaniu popłynęły z jego ust.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że mam spokojnie patrzeć jak pieprzysz się po kątach z połową moich rycerzy?!  
Merlin osłupiał. Brwi powędrowały mu wysoko do góry słysząc tak dużą dawkę jadu w głosie Artura. Nagle zrozumiał. Artur był zazdrosny. Nie wiedział tylko czy chodzi o niego, czy o rycerzy. Uspokoił swoje emocje i spokojnie zapytał:  
\- Martwisz się, że zabiorę ci twoich cennych rycerzy? Mogę cię zapewnić, że to co jest między nami nikogo nie krzywdzi. To tylko seks Arturze. Wszyscy czasem potrzebują odrobiny relaksu i przerwy od codziennych obowiązków.  
Artur zamknął oczy, ale obraz Merlina w objęciach Gwaina był zbyt silny, by tak po prostu dał się wyrzucić z myśli. Odwrócił się plecami do wpatrującego się w niego chłopaka. Nabrał głęboko powietrza podejmując próbę wygaszenia ogarniającej go frustracji. W komnacie po raz kolejny zapadła cisza.  
Kolacja już dawno wystygła i Merlin zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Artur może zapomniał o jego obecności, gdy padły ciche słowa:  
\- Dlaczego oni Merinie? Dlaczego nie ja?  
Merlin nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział nawet jak. Próba ogarnięcia tego wszystkiego, co wiązało się z tymi dwoma pytaniami zdecydowanie go w tej chwili przerastała.  
Artur odwrócił się gwałtownie, jakby coś wreszcie do niego dotarło. Skupił się na szczupłej sylwetce stojącego przed nim chłopaka. Aczkolwiek nie był w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
\- Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że... - głos nagle mu się załamał, gdy świadomość tego, co Merlin wcześniej powiedział przedarła się przez mgłę zbudowaną z wieloletniego samookłamywania się i wypierania niezrozumiałych pragnień i uczuć. Przełknął ciężko chcąc nawilżyć wyschnięte gardło, po czym spróbował jeszcze raz. - Powiedziałeś, że to dlatego... dlatego,... że mnie... że nie mogłeś... mieć mnie... - ostatnie słowa były tak ciche, że Merlin bardziej domyślił się, co Artur powiedział, niż faktycznie to usłyszał.  
Smutek ogarnął serce młodego czarodzieja. Jak miał to wszystko wytłumaczyć Arturowi. A nawet jeśli byłby w stanie, to i tak przecież byłoby to bezcelowe. Klatka piersiowa zacisnęła się w nagłym skurczu. Miał wrażenie, że ściany zaciskają się wokół niego. Musiał wyjść. I to natychmiast. Bez namysłu ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Gdy chwycił metalową obręcz, jej chłód nieco go otrzeźwił. Przymrużył oczy i powiedział cztery słowa, w których zawarł cały swój ból, a któremu do tej chwili odmawiał prawa istnienia.  
\- Bo ty kochasz Gwen.  
Artur uniósł głowę, gdy znaczenie tego jednego zdania do niego dotarło.  
\- Nie tylko - dwa słowa wyrwały się na wolność zawisając w powietrzu bez nadziei na odpowiedź, Merlin bowiem zdążył już wymknąć się na zewnątrz zamykając za sobą drzwi, zostawiając Artura samego w pustym pokoju.

**Author's Note:**

> Coś co powstało w ramach ćwieczeń warsztatowych nad własnym stylem.


End file.
